super ninja
by TheMidnightCrusader
Summary: -full bio inside- narusaku naruto/teen titan crossover. i need revies people.
1. Chapter 1

Me: When a strange portal opens up in Kanoha, Naruto and Sakura find themselves in Jump City! Rated T for themes, language and fight scenes (NaruSaku, RobStar, BBRae). If you don't like the idea of this fan fiction then why did you even click on it!? Well, thanks for reading; I hope you enjoy, Cha! Disclaimer: I own nothing. Warning: contains spoilers!

Super Ninja

Chapter 1:

Naruto woke up with a pain in his shoulder and in an unfamiliar area. He sat up and looked to the side of him and seen his beloved Sakura lying down. He looked around and found he was in a high tech room with strange gizmos and gadgets that were like alien devices. He lifted himself off of his bed and felt the chill from the cold tile floor rise to the rest of his body.

'Where am I?' He asked himself 'Wait…I think I remember…"

**Flash Back**

"Come on Naruto." Sakura waved to Naruto as he prepared his things.

Naruto and Sakura were going on a mission in the land of fish to get a treaty sighed that would make them allies. Though Kanoha and the land of Fish had never been full allies, Kakashi (A/N: if you haven't been keeping track of the newest Naruto chapters, when they didn't trust Danzo, they wanted Kakashi to be in charge of the leaf village) thought it would be a good idea to have as many possible allies. It was their job to make sure that the treaty was signed and brought back in one peace.

"Coming!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards her "You have the scroll?"

"Of course."

"Alright let's head out."

Getting to the village itself wasn't hard, but it would take a whole day and part of the morning. Their plan was to travel non stop then head back to Kanoha to play in the soccer tournament that rookie nine, Team Gai, and the sand siblings were hosting in order to raise money for Kanoha's rebuilding. Lots of people had already promised to be there to see their favorite ninjas play.

The darkness of midnight had approached them faster. Soon they could hardly see one another until Naruto took out his flashlight. After thinking long and hard, he finally came to his decision.

"Alright Sakura, its getting way to dark to travel. We're going to have to set up cam and leave early." He said

"Alright." She said "I'll set up the tent while you go and get some firewood."

"Got it."

Sakura got out her own flashlight and began to work on the tent. Naruto went on ahead and looked for some type of wood that he could use for fire. After several looks, he found a small tree with the type of bark Iruka had told him was great for making a fire. He took out his Kunai and began to gather the bark. Once he thought he had enough, he headed back to Sakura, who had the tent all set up. The two of them began to start a fire and soon enough, they were able to settle down for the night. Slyly, Sakura kept getting closer to Naruto until she was right beside him in his sleeping bag. Ever so gently she rested her head on his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. She felt him wrap his arms around her, and she felt secure, like nothing was going to happen…like nothing could harm them.

Out of no where, a strange eerie sound came from outside of the Tent. Naruto and Sakura both sprung into action and began to investigate. What they found had frightened and astounded them. A swirling portal was pulling everything and anything into it. Just then, Sakura's feet were off the ground and being pulled into the vortex.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed a hold of her hands. But before he could bring her back down to earth, he was being pulled in as well. The only thing he could do for himself and Sakura was just to hope for the best.

**End of Flashback **

"Well…it could've been worse." Naruto said to himself

"Much worse." An unfamiliar male voice said.

Naruto looked to his right and seen teenager about his age walk into the door. His hair was similar to Sasuke's, only his was much darker. He wore a red shirt with a cape and green pants and gloves. He had a small smile on his face, but Naruto wasn't too sure if he could trust him.

"I'm robin, the leader of the Teen Titans." He said

"Titans?"

"That's just what we call ourselves. We're the hero's around here. Sorry about what happened, somehow you and-."

"I'm Naruto and she's Sakura."

"Right, sorry about that. Well, when we were taking down a villain named Warp, you and Sakura somehow got transported to our dimension."

Naruto was still wondering what Robin was saying. He didn't know anything about vortexes, where he was, or even if Sakura was okay. It was all too much for him, he felt he was going to explode from confusion. A man made of part man and part robot came in through the door suddenly. Naruto looked at him in awe; he had never seen anyone like him before.

"So, the dude woke up, that's a good sign." He said "I'm Cyborg, the one and only."

"I'm Naruto…how is Sakura doing?"

"The girl? Oh, she's doin fine. She just needs some bed rest that's all. In the mean time why don't you come with us?" Cyborg said

"Yeah, we need you too answer some questions for you and her." Robin added.

Me: alright, a little chapter, I know. But I want to hear more reviews before I write anymore. If not, then I'll delete it. So leave your comments.


	2. chapter 2

Me: Alright, now that I've got a few more reviews I'm going to start updating more. Remember, the more reviews means the faster I right. So how about we start the story? Cha!

Super Ninja

Chapter 2:

Naruto was lead to a room that had a perfect view of the city that Robin was talking about. The room had a kitchen, a long couch, and super computers. He wandered around a bit and took in every last detail. He would have a lot to tell the others when he returned home…that is, if he could ever return home. He walked back towards Robin and Cyborg who were standing in front of a green boy with elf ears, a red headed girl with green eyes that were slightly darker than Sakura's, and a raven haired girl who could have been passed as Sasuke's sister of cousin.

"Everyone, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is Beast Boy, Starfire, and Raven."

"What's up Dude?" Beast Boy grinned

"Oh it is a pleasure to Meet you Naruto." Starfire said floating and rapidly shaking his hand.

"…Hi." Raven said unenthusiastically.

"Yeah, nice to meet you all." Naruto replied "Robin, you said you had some questions for me and Sakura?"

"That's right." Robin said "Why don't you pull up a stool and we'll start."

Robin asked questions like "How old are you", "Where are you from", and "Do you have any powers". Instead of raising hell about his boredom, Naruto was cooperative and explained everything with detail if asked. After the questions were finished, he stretched and looked around the room again. Starfire appeared out of no where with a bright smile on her face.

"May I ask if you and Sakura are good friends?" She asked

"Yeah, we're dating." Naruto answered

"How cute and glorious! I shall give you a map of where the best food establishments are for the romance and the areas that earth females love, and I cannot forget to-."

'My god…she's the female and more attractive version of Lee!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Um Star, I think he would just like to chill for a bit rather than think about girly stuff." Beast Boy said

"Yes, and what better way to do the 'chilling' than with Pizza!" She said "I shall order."

"Make sure you get the veggie-lovers!"

A sigh or relief came of Naruto when Starfire had left. It wasn't that he hated her, it was just he found her to be rather annoying. Beast Boy slightly laughed.

"Yeah, she's can get really excited at times." He said

"I can tell."

"So your said that both you and Sakura are ninjas?"

"Yeah."

"That's wicked cool!"

The door opened up to reveal Sakura holding a note in her hand. Like Naruto, she was phased by the room as well. Seeing that she was okay, Naruto ran up to her with a smile on his face.

"Sakura, your alright." He smiled

"Yeah I guess so…" Sakura said "Where are we?"

After more explaining and introductions, Sakura was given enough information to process what was going on. Naruto felt a bit envious that she understood and he was still trying to understand the situations. But he could never feel emotions like that towards Sakura for too long and forgot about it. Sakura was starting to befriend Raven and Sakura while Naruto began talking to the guys.

"Please, tell us what Naruto is like." Starfire said

"Well, he can be a bit of a baka at times, he's really nice, caring, and devoted." Sakura blushed "If it weren't for him and the things he has done for me, I probably wouldn't be here right now…but I have some questions to."

"Ask away my new friend." Sakura smiled

"Alright then. What are the things you guys do for the city?"

"We mostly stop crime and do simple things like hang out with kids to prevent them from doing the wrong thing." Raven said "It's nothing to gawk at."

"That sounds a lot like what we do in Konoha-."

Out of no where, red lights flickered on and off and a siren went off. At first, Naruto and Sakura were alarmed, but the shock wore off after a few seconds. Robin and the others ran towards the window. Cyborg was pressing buttons on a computer to reveal the window could turn into a giant computer screen. On the screen, a map of what appeared to be a map of jump city. In one part of the city, a red dot appeared.

"Cinderblock is attacking the coal mines." Robin said "Naruto, Sakura, can you fight?"

"Is that a trick question." Sakura smirked as she put on her black gloves

"We're some of the strongest shinobi of Konoha." Naruto smirked tying his head band "Can we fight, ha!"

"Good to know, because your going to need to know when your going up against Cinderblock." Robin said "Titans Go!"

**At the Coal Mine**

Cinderblock was smashing through the rock solid walls. But he wasn't doing it on his behalf, he was being controlled by an old foe of the Titans, Slade. As he went trudging through the mine, one of Robins gadgets quickly hit him, making him look over his shoulder. The Teen Titans along with two unfamiliar people were there.

"Naruto, Sakura, would you like to go first?" Robin asked

"Ladies first." Naruto bowed to Sakura.

Sakura went racing towards Cinderblock, dodging all of the rocks and ruble that he threw at her. When one of the larger boulders came hurtling towards Sakura, she focused all of the chakra she had into her fist. With the slightest tap, the boulder shattered, making the Titans look at her in awe. But Sakura wasn't finished yet. She quickly jumped into the air and pretended to aim her foot towards Cinderblock. Out of reaction, Cinderblock shielded his rocky face with his arms and moved a step back. With more Chakra focused to her heel hit the ground, causing the earth to shatter and Cinderblock to lose balance.

"Now Naruto!" Sakura yelled

Naruto appeared out of no where with a clone beside him as they leapt into the air. A blue ball of energy was forming from Naruto's palm, and once the clone disappeared, Naruto slammed it into Cinderblock.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted

The Titans shielded their eyes from the light of the blast. Once they looked again, Cinderblock was on the ground unconscious. They were in awe as they seen Naruto and Sakura stretch as if what they did was a regular walk through the park. It was official, Naruto and Sakura would prove to be a great addition to the team, and none of them disagreed.

"That was amazing!" Beast Boy cheered

"Simply glorious!" Starfire squealed

"Booyah!" Cyborg cheered

"Excellent work." Robin congratulated

"Wow." Raven added

Though Naruto and Sakura thought nothing of it, the titans were deeply impressed by their actions. Robin was going to hold a meeting tonight about them.

**Later on (NaruSaku)**

"When do you think we'll get back?" Sakura asked

Naruto and Sakura were sitting in the control room, waiting for the titans to arrive with a pizza (yes, they know what a pizza is because they had a shop back in Konoha). Though Naruto enjoyed the battle with Cinderblock, Sakura was still more focused on getting home than getting excited over winning a battle in a new world. He sighed and tried to think. Naruto wished he could answer every question that Sakura had with an honest answer, but this time, it was different. He had no idea how they would get back or when they would get back.

"Its hard to say Sakura." He said looking out the window as the night began to slowly creep over the harbor "We may be here for a little while. So its best we focus on making it through this world before we get to caught up in finding a way…like Sasuke."

The room seemed to go silent. Sasuke was still reluctant to come home to Konoha as ever. Sakura still cared about him, but she was deeply in love with Naruto, and no one could ever change her feelings for him. Seeing the sunset made a smile creep up on her face. Naruto noticed this and gave a slight chuckle.

"What is it?" He asked

"Remember when we were kids?" She laughed "The day we first met we stayed out to watch the sunset and you told me we would be together forever." Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, you said 'no way', but you played along. Remember the ring pops we used as wedding rings?" He managed to say through his laughing

"Yeah…You know…I still have that ring in the 'treasure' box you gave me on my fifth birthday."

"I ate mine."

Sakura took no offence or sorrow knowing that he had ate the ring pop. She knew Naruto, and the number one thing she learned through the year was that he not only had a ramen tooth, but a major sweet tooth as well. But then another thing came to her mind. She and Naruto used to be childhood sweet hearts. But once Ino came into Sakura's life, she began to feel things for Sasuke. She wondered how that worked or why.

"Why did I fall for Sasuke in the first place? You were my childhood sweet heart." She asked. Naruto just shrugged as he rummaged through his pocket and found some chocolate Pocky.

"I don't know." He said not seeming to really care "I think it was something to do with Ino, because once you were friends with her, you thought I was annoying and started going for Sasuke."

"Well…you know that was then right." She asked looking him directly in the eye "You know I love you Naruto, right?" Naruto smiled and began to lean over to Sakura. He planted a short but sweet kiss on Sakura's lips. His smile nearly melted her heart.

"Of course I know." He smiled

All five Titans entered the rooms with smiles on their faces. Naruto and Sakura immediately stood up and focused as if their life depended on it. Robin walked up to them holding two yellow and black devices that could easily fit in a purse or a pocket. He handed them to Sakura and Naruto, who observed them thoroughly.

"I know your not planning to stay here long, but while you do, how would you like to be honorary Teen Titans?" Robin asked with a slight smile. Naruto and Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course." They both replied

"Great." Robin replied "Tomorrow we'll have a practice to see what you two can do. Sakura, Starfire and Raven will show you your room. Beast Boy, Cyborg and I will show you your room Naruto."

"Alright." They replied

Sakura trailed off with the girls while Naruto followed the boys out of the control room. At first they were confused with this new world, but now they started to feel accepted and somewhat used to what they were doing.

**Me: Well what did you think? More reviews means the faster I'll write, so keep them coming! Bye! Cha**


End file.
